dinosaur king Guardians
by jboy44
Summary: when a crystal falls to earth form outer space the D-team find them selves in a would where humanoid dinosaurs and humans live together and to get back home that have to save this world Max X Zoe
1. Chapter 1

On a dark night we see Max Zoe and Rex walking home form the movies

Zoe "well that was a bad movie"

Max "Ya if Chomp Ace and Pairs so it that would die"

Rex "Ya worst Dinosaur movie ever"

Max taking out his dino Holder and turning Chomp's card into a baby dinosaur

Zoe doing the same with Pair's card "Ya humans and dinosaurs never lived on earth at the same time"

Rex Turning Ace's card into a baby dinosaur using his dinoholder "you said it what a waist of time that was"

What looked like a shooting star then shot a cross the sky

Zoe pointing to the sky "guys look a shooting star"

Max "well guys let's make a wish"

They all then closed there eyes and made a wish

Max thinking I wish Zoe would love me like I love her

Zoe thinking I wish Max would love me like I love him

Rex thinking I wish I know my birth parents and why they gave me up

Shooting star then crashed into the forest

Rex "Deja vu"

Max "Rex you said it"

Zoe "Here we go again"

* * *

><p>Next day in the forest we see the D-team walk to the crash site<p>

Zoe "Well now this looks formula"

Max "Ya it does"

Rex as they come to a crater 5 miles wide and 5 miles long with a crystal in the center that was glowing Red blue purple yellow green and white "guys there's a crystal down there" he then sees the alpha gang down there "and the alpha gangs got it"

Zoe "Gross the old lady's here"

Ursula yells "I'M NOT AN OLD LADY"

Both the D-team and the alpha gang turned there dinos into cards

Max slashing chomps card throw his dino Holder "Chomp Roar Dino slash" Chomp then transformed into his adult form

Zoe slashing Pair's card throw her dino holder "Pairs Spring up dino Slash" Pairs then transformed into her adult form

Rex slashing Ace's card throw his Dino holder "Ace blow them away dino slash" Ace then transformed into his adult form

Ursula slashing Terry's card throw her Alpha scanner "Terry show them what you got Alpha slash" Terry then transformed into his adult form

Ed slashing Tank's card throw his alpha scanner "Tank take them down alpha slash"

Zannder slashing Spiny's card throw his alpha scanner "Go Spiny show them what you're made of Alpha slash" Spiny then transforms into his adult form

The Crystal in the center of the crater then glow and in a flash of light the alpha gang and the D-team where gone

* * *

><p>With the D-team<p>

Max waking up in an old stone temple and seeing his in new cloths he now has on black pants plant boats a black long sleeve shirt with a yellow lighting bolt on it he even had on black fingerless gloves that went to his elbows he then say a mirror and saw his hair style now looked like Naruto's and on his belt was his lighting stone

Max "what's going on"

Zoe form behind her "That's what I wont to know" Max then turned to see Zoe's hair was down and cut so it only went down to her shoulders she had on green boats black pants with a green skirt over it she still had her normal tank top but it now had her stone's symbol of nature on it and her vest was now green and she also had on black long gloves that went over her elbows and at her side on her belt was her stone

Max Blushed form her new look

Zoe "What prev would kidnap kids strip then naked and redress them I feel so veiled" she said holding her elbows and shivering

Rex "you said it Zoe" they both then turned to see Rex now dressed in black pants blue boats a blue jacket that looked like it was form the 15th century and on the back of it was his stone's symbol of wind and like max and Zoe on the side of his belt was his stone

Max "well I for one don't wont to be where when our kidnapper comes back"

Zoe "right"

Rex "Ya who knows what him her or they have in mind for us" he said making them all sick to there stomachs so they head out walking throw the temple it looked like it was alien or form an other time far far away but yet ancient tell they came to a room over run with vines with a giant machine built into the floor

The machine glow and a hologram of a humanoid dinosaur appeared

The hologram "I am Raptorcon the last of my tribe long ago a meteor made of dark matter hit our planet blasting half of it the half we now live on into another dimension where we dinosaurs lived on and evolved along side humans in peace but our peace was destroyed by the crystal, we find out that sense our world and the world where our kind died out where once one the remains of the meteor on both sides would work as a bridge between our worlds war start evil rose up wanting to destroy the humans of this would and claim the other would as there own so my tribe built six temples and sent the keys to the human's would we then broke our crystal into six parts and sealed all six within the temples" a holographic image of the stones in the D-team's dino holders and the alpha gang's alpha scanners appeared making the D-team gasp

Raptorcon "so this temple was built so that if anyone would activate the crystal on the human's would they would appear here instead of being destroyed for with our crystal they would be trapped between dimensions but with out at lest one of the keys there is no one of entering the temples to reform the crystal" the hologram then ended

Rex "whole crap it's just like the movie form last night"

Zoe "Ya but we have our stones and form the looks if it they're the keys so we could reform the crystal"

Rex "but we don't have our dinosaurs or know where the temples are"

Max moving a vine to revile a hole in the hole the shape of there stones "I think I found something" he then put his stone in it making the hologram reappear

Raptorcon as if he's an alive and seeing them "you're so young"

Rex "why would a prerecord message say that"

Raptorcon "because I'm not a prerecorded massage, when I died my brain was put into this temple, and with this temple connected to all of the temples and 100s of dojo's across this would I can appear as a hologram when a key is place into the temple walls"

Max "so in other wards you're a man made of in this case dinosaur made ghost"

Raptorcon "Yes I am a ghost"

Zoe "well can you help us and what's with our custom change"

Raptorcon "the 'custom change' as you call is a result of the key stones picking you as guardians"

Rex "guardians?"

Raptorcon "yes it was said by the ancient ones that half of the stones would fall into the hands of evil but the other 3 stones would be would pick 3 humans who are pure of heart to become the Guardians of our would, you are the guardians foretold one thousand years ago"

Max "so what does our legend say" he asked

Raptorcon "the legend says the crystal of earth would send those evil in hold of half of the stones would to our would to reassemble the crystal and, defeat the evil in our would it is your destiny to do so"

Zoe "talk about a lot on your plate"

Max "so where are the temples"

Raptorcon "the key to finding the temples lay with the guardian weapons, the nature bow for the green guardian the lighting blade for the yellow guardian, and the wind shield for the blue guardian these weapons have to power to point the way to the temples"

Max "where are the weapons?" he asked

Raptorcon "they are in the first dojo in the west, along with your guardian dinosaurs"

Max "you mean Chomp pairs and ace"

Raptorcon as a door opens in the west wall of the room "so that is there names, any way good luck one your journey" he then disappeared and the D-team then set out of the newly opened door

Max helping Zoe claim down the temple walls for they just found out this temple is built like a Mayan pyramid "Well this is going to be a crazy adventure"

Zoe blushing form Max holding her hand as he helps her down the halls "Ya and thanks for our help Max"

Max blushing "it's nothing"

Rex claiming down "Max Zoe it's clear you're both crazy for one another so just fuck and get it over with" he said making Max and Zoe blush like crazy

Max and Zoe "you know" they then looked at each other and said "wait you love me, I love you too" they both then blushed and looked at each other for a second before they kissed

Rex throwing his hands in the air "Finally" he then started claiming again as Max and Zoe broke there 10 minute long kiss for air

Max "Zoe I think we should get down to the ground before we do that again" he said blushing

Zoe holding his Max's hand "Ya" they both then helped each other down the pyramid

Once on the ground they where on a path that lead into a jungle

Rex "I think we should just fallow the path"

Max "I don't think so it's to easy a dojo with weapons that can lead the way to temples that hold part of a powerful crystal would be hidden" they then hear there dinosaurs roar form behind a tree so they headed over to see a wind symbol on the tree

Max put his hand on the symbol making a door open in the ground reviling a stair case

Max "see hidden" they then head down the stairs to see a training room with a sword a bow and arrow a shield there dinosaurs training dummies and a hologram generator

Raptorcon appearing "good you made it now claim your weapons for before you quest can start you most know how to fight here"

Max taking the sword and looking at it was a Japanese Kaukauna blade in a black saya (the thing that holds the blade) had a lighting bolt on it and when Max drew the blade he saw the swords blade was gold and its handle had a yell gem on the end

Zoe grab the green bow, the bow was two twins curved swords that combined to form the bow and the draw string was made of energy the quiver (the thing you hold the arrows in) was green , filled with arrows and had a gem on it

Rex picked up the shield it round blue had the symbol of wind on it and a gem in the center of it

Raptorcon making 3 training dummies appear with force fields over them "battling here is different then on your world" a gauntlet then appeared on each of there right arms the each gauntlet had a gem in the color of there dinosaurs

Raptorcon "these are dino gauntlets they well hold your dinosaurs and any new dinosaurs you may capturer "

Max "what do you mean capturer"

Raptorcon "when you fight a wild dinosaur and win they well be come your guardian dinosaur and you well be able to use them in battle every dinosaur has one move they can do and that's it any way the gauntlets well also make create your battle fields"

Zoe "battle fields?"

Raptorcon "a battle field is a force field that appears around your body in battle it can only take certain amount of damage before braking and once they brake you lose but there power well grow us you're battle exceptions does"

Max "ok but what about our weapons"

Raptorcon "they have many powers but I only know 3 powers of each of your weapons, Zoe your bow can brake apart to be come twin swords, it has an attack called natures strike only a strong foe's shield well not be destroyed by its power it can also change in size to your will"

Zoe "so if I wont my bow to be smaller" her bow then shrunk to half size

Raptorcon "Max your sword, has 3 powerful attacks, the first is a ranged attack called thunder bolt this attack fires a bolt of lighting form the swords tip striking a foe, form far away, it's second is close range, it's called lighting strike , this attack makes the swords blade over flow the power of lighting making it's strike powerful enough to cut throw anything it's file attack is called lighting wave by calling this attacks name and placing the tip of the blade in the ground it well sent out bolts of lighting form underground to strike down multiple foes"

Max then looked at his sword and at his will the lade became electrically charged

Raptorcon "Rex your shield has 3 attacks as well it's first is called wind cuter for this attack you throw your shield it well spin in the air and cut throw anything in it's way for a short time be for it returns to you the shield well go where to where you point your hand, it's second attack tornado wind, this attack is done by raising it into the air forming a small tornado around you to blow your foes away form you, it's final attack is called vortex shield this attack well pull anything cot in it's winds to you"

Rex then looked at his shield as a vortex ford form its center and pulled one of the training dummies to him

Max "lighting strike" his sword then glow yellow and when he slashed it fired a wave of energy that cut the training dummy in half form 5 feet away

Max "sweet"

Zoe sadly said "Ya you guys have 3 attacks I just have one"

Raptorcon "Zoe each of your weapons have 10 powers I only know of 3 of each of them but the guardians of the temples each now something about them so on your quest you well unlock more powers"

Max putting his hand on Zoe's shoulder "Ya Zoe we're know at this and I'm sure that when we know all of our weapons powers your's well be the most amazing of them all"

Zoe "thanks Max" she and Max then kissed each other on the lips

Raptorcon "AH to be young and in love"

Max and Zoe then broke there kiss

Raptorcon "anyway you can see I have 3 training dummies with battle fields note the battle fields they have are ancient ones as you can tell form the blue dome's over then today's battlefields are invisible and change to fit the form of it's user"

Max "let me guess we see how long it takes to destroy the battlefields"

Raptorcon "yes"

Rex holding his shield on his left arm "I'll go first Wing cut" he then throw his shield making it fly like a disk off his arm and hit it the battlefield on one of the dummies, then bounced back off so Rex moved his arm forward making the shield change course in mid air and fly back to the battlefield and when it hit this time the battlefield glow red and broke the shield then fly right back on to Rex's arm

Rex "yes"

Raptorcon "this ancient battlefields are weaker then the ones you may face in battle so don't get cocky Rex"

Rex "right sorry"

Max drawing his sword " I'm up thunder bolt" a lighting bolt the shot form his blade's tip and destroyed on of the dummies shields and kept going and destroy the dummy he then put his sword's saya(it's case) on his belt and put his sword at his side like a samurai

Raptorcon "well done Max your attacks power is based on how strong you are in body and spirit"

Zoe making her bow grow to full size and loading it "go then here I ok natures strike" her arrow then glow green as she shot it at the dummies' battlefield destroying the battlefield with one hit but the dummy was left unharmed

Rex "well looks like Max's is the strongest, Zoe's second strongest and I have to work on getting stronger"

Raptorcon "well said Rex now to transport you dinosaurs into your gauntlets, just say dinosaur return and to call on them use your normal summing speeches and your battlefields well appear when a battle starts how much power your shield has is displayed on the gem in the middle of your gauntlets "

Max Zoe and Rex "dinosaur return" there dinosaurs then turned into light and went into the gems in there gauntlets

Raptorcon "once outside the Dojo the gem's in your weapons your point the way to the temples but its late there's camping gear in the dojo get some rest and start the quest in the morning" he's hologram then disappeared

Max getting the gear "well there's jars, lanterns backpacks but only two tents"

Zoe "well you know what you this means"

Later Zoe's sleeping in her own tent and Max and Rex are sleeping in the same tent Max laying down facing the right and Rex laying down facing the left

Rex "this is awkward"

Max "not as Awkward as it would be if you slept with Zoe"

Rex "well why didn't you sleep with her she's your girlfriend"

Max "me and her are in love if we where alone Zoe would get pregnant for shore, and then she won't be able to go on the quest"

Rex grossed out "thanks for that image"

Max "when someone writes about our quest let's make shore they leave this part out"

Red "Ya"

Next day we see the D-team walking down the trail into the jungle

Rex looking at his shield to see its gem had an arrow pointing ahead "well my shield says the first temple is straight ahead"

Max stopping them "don't move" they then looked to see a dino twice the says of a human it was raptor like but its arms where longer then the body and the sides of the arms where bat like wings

The dinosaur's then looked at them making the D-team glow blue for a second signaling there battlefields where up

Max draw's his sword and Zoe pulls out her bow

Rex gets ready

The dino opens its mouth and fires a lighting bolt form its mouth

The D-team ran out of the way and the dino took off into the air and fired on them

Max "looks like it's a ranged fighter"

Rex "Ya and Zoe Ya and we're a little weak in that category" then a blink of the eye the dinosaur was behind them and fired another lighting bolt at them this time it hit all of them dead on making 50% appear on there gauntlets' gems

Zoe "it destroyed have of our battlefields in on attack"

Max "Rex use your shields vortex attack Zoe your with me"

Zoe "right"

Rex pointing the center of his shield at the dinosaur "Vortex winds" I vortex then appeared out of his shield and trapped the dino

Rex "it's to strong for me to bring in but I can hold it still for a little while" he said as he was fighting to keep the vortex going

Max pointing his blade at the dino as Zoe fired an arrow at it "Lighting bolt"

Zoe at the same time as Max "Natures strike" her arrow then glow as a lighting bolt fired form Max's sword both attacks hit the dinosaur making it turn into light and fly into the gem on Max's gauntlet

Rex "so that's how we capture dinosaurs" he panted out as he fell to his knees

Max and Zoe helping him up "REX"

Rex "its ok I'm just winded form the fight" he said as he got to his feet

Max "Ya we have a long way to go before we're the warriors of legend we're mint to be"

Zoe "you said it"

Rex "Ya well at lest we have a new dinosaur"

Max looking at the gem on his swords handle to see it's pointing to path covered in thorns and vines "looks like we're bush whacking" Zoe then split her Bow into the twin swords

After 5 hours of bush whacking they came to a village that was under attack form an army humanoid dinosaurs

Rex "looks like the Guardians first real test is here"

Max holding his sword "looks that way"

Zoe loading her arrow "Ya" they then glow blue for a second signaling there battlefields are better they then ran into battle

In the village we see a human mother and child where cornered by the human like dinosaurs holding swords close to there necks

One of the soldiers "time for your lives to end human"

Rex running in "I don't think so" he then raised his shield and called out "Tornado wind" the winds of a tornado then filled the village blowing the soldiers far far away

* * *

><p>In the middle of the village stood one last dino humanoid it was muscular, he arms where bigger then his head, he was in samurai armor with giant stone blocks tied to his forearms his had looked like a rex triceratops's head and he was missing his right horn<p>

The humanoid dinosaur "how can my soldiers be beaten so fast"

A voice form out of nowhere "NATURES STRIKE" a glowing green arrow then flow at the dino man back

The dino man turned arrow lifted his arm and when the arrow hit the stone on his arm the stone shattered and hit his arm as he Saw Zoe shot it

The dino man pulling the arrow out "HOW CAN A LITTLE HUMAN GIRL WOUND ME THE MIGHTY MALCO"

Zoe "I'm not just some little girl I'm a guardian and what you don't have a battlefield"

Malco "my battlefield is privately fussed to me little girl" punched the ground sending a giant wave of rock at Zoe

Max jumping infront of her "lighting strike" his sword then glow as he cut the have of rock in half right down the center making it miss him and zoe one both sides

Malco "I'm in pressed, DRAGON FIRE" he then opened his mouth and a giant fire ball shots out of his mouth

Rex "running in Wind cuter" he then throw his shield and the shield stops in mid air and blocks the Malco attack his shield then returned to him

Malco "That's it" he then ran at them

Max holding out his gauntlet "DRAGO COME OUT DINO SLASH" the dinosaur he, captured in the jungle earlier then appeared and Max added "GO THUNDER BLAST" the dragon like dinosaur then opened its mouth and fired a giant blast of electrical power at Malco

The blast destroyed Malco's armor in a second but he kept head to them

A portal then appeared and a cold evil voice said "Malco return now"

Malco grabbing the dragon like dinosaur's neck and napping it making it return to Max's gauntlet "but Lord Nazmul"

The evil voice "no buts RETURN TO ME NOW"

Malco "yes my lord" he then enter the portal and the portal disappeared

The humans in the village could not believe it there attacks have been beaten by 3 kids who say they are the guardians so they came out and cheered

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an evil lords places<p>

We see a human shaped machine covered in a rob, its hands are 3 fingered metal claws and it had a back pack filled with green goop and what looked like a hologram skull for a head

Malco appearing throw the portal "Lord Nazmul why did you have me retreat form 3 human children"

The machine named lord Nazmul "for they are guardians"

Malco "that can't be the original guardians where killed along with there children"

Nazmul "you know nothing Malco 3 guardians sent there children to the other side where they would be safe and now the guardians Children's children have returned to finish what there ancestors started" he machine said as he slammed his metal claw into a wall "they've come to destroy what is left of me, but I won't have this for my new body shall be one of the guardians"

to be continued


	2. ambush

The next the day we see Max Zoe and Rex leaving the village they saved the day before

Rex "it shore was nice of the villages to let us spend the night there"

Zoe holding hands with max "Ya it was even nicer of them to gives us some money"

Max "well we did save them" he added as they left the village that is the site of the guardians first victory behind to head to one of the temples

Rex looking at the gem in the middle of his shield as they came to an old rope bridge hanging over a 5 story deep canyon "looks like we have to head over the bridge"

Zoe "well that thing even hold a fly" she asked scared of falling to her doom

Max letting go of Zoe's hand "I'll check" Max then put his foot on one of the wooden planks of the bridge making the plank brake and fall 5 stories to the ground

Max jumping back to the ground "That's a no it can't hold a fly"

Zoe " well this is just great the bridge is a death trap the canyon walls are straight down, and there's no way Drago can fly anyone"

Max "yes looks like we'll just have look for away around"

Rex "right canyons can't go on forever"

Max walking to the north "then why are we just standing here talking" Rex and Zoe then walked them and after what felt like an eternity of walking they came to a part of the canyon that was claimable

Rex "looks like we can claim down here then back up the other side"

Zoe throwing her hands in the air "great more claiming"

Max already claiming down "if heroic quest where easy Zoe, Larry the cable guy would have done one by now"

Rex starting his claim down "he makes a point"

Zoe claiming down "ok"

* * *

><p>After 5 hours of claiming they made it to the button of the canyon<p>

Max seeing the suns going down "looks like this is where we'll be setting up camp for the night"

Zoe "looks like"

Rex setting up the tents "I'm on it"

Max "we should have got another tent while we where in that village"

Rex "I know"

Next day we see the D-team claiming up the other side of the canyon

Max making it to the top and helping Zoe up "watch your step Zoe"

Zoe now on the ground "I well Max" she then gave Max a quick kiss on the lips

Rex finally up "get a room you two"

Max "ever funny Rex," he said as they started back on there way to the temple

After a while of walk they hear something behind them so they stopped

Zoe pulled out and loading her bow

Max drawing his sword "who ever you are come out now"

About 50 people in hoods with mask on there face then appeared

Rex "looks like mountain bandits" all of them then glow blue signaling all of there battle fields where on

Zoe "Pairs comes on out Dino slash" pairs then appeared form Zoe's Gauntlet

Rex "Ace come on out, Dino slash" Ace then came out of Rex's gauntlet

Max "Drago, Chomp come on out dino slash" his two dinos then appeared

The Bandits "Raptor come forth dino slash" 50 Raptors then appeared

Max "Chomp, Drago Thunder bolt and lighting strike now" Drago then shot a bolt of lighting at the raptors as Chomp used lighting strike

On of the bandits "go raptor wall" the 50 raptors then came together and the two lighting attacks' damage was spread out over all of them so all of the raptors only had a scratch on them

Zoe "looks like the raptors use numbers to protect, themselves" she said as the raptors jumped on Pairs so Zoe said "Pairs use hammer strike now" Pairs then jump up and when pairs landed the raptors where throw off of her

Zoe shooting an arrow "Nature strike" her arrow then glow green and hit a raptor making the raptor return to it's owners gauntlet

Rex "on down 49 to go, Ace use Cyclone" his dinos Ace then used the Cyclone move to knock 10 raptors away

Max putting the tip of his sword blade in the ground "Thunder wave" his sword then shoot bolts of lighting underground and the lighting bolts came up and hit all of raptors making them burn but the raptors still came at them

Rex throwing his shield "wind cutter" his shield then fly like it had a mind of it's on and hit the raptors making 5 of them return to there owners gauntlet

Max "6 down 44 to go" two raptors then jumped him so he slashed his sword and said "Lighting strike" his sword then became covered in lighting as it cut the raptors across the chest making them return to there owners gauntlets

Max "make that 8 down"

Zoe pull her bow apart into two sword blades and stabbing two raptors making the two raptors return to there owners gauntlet "10 down"

Rex ducking under a raptor and cutting its gut open with his shield making it return to its owners gauntlet "11 down 39 to go"

Ace bites down on a raptors neck making it return to its owner's gauntlet

Max Zoe and Rex standing together "there's too many"

Max "but we have to fight throw"

Rex "why don't we try combining our dinos attacks"

Zoe "sounds like a good an idea to me"

Max "Chomp Dragon thunder bolt and lighting strike"

Zoe at the same time as Max "Pairs use hammer throw"

Rex at the same time as them "Go cyclone"

There dinosaurs attacks then fussed and took down 20 raptors

Max "that worked there's only 18 raptors left"

Zoe "now let's see what our attacks can do together"

Max "right" he then pointed his sword a raptor and said "thunder bolt"

Zoe firing her arrow "Nature strike"

Rex "tornado wind" there attacks then fussed and took down 8 raptors

The bandits scared for there lives recalled there raptors and ran for it

Max Rex and Zoe "return" there dinos then returned to there gauntlets

Max turned around to see a temple in the distance "looks like we'll be at the temple tomorrow"

Zoe "you said it Max"

Rex "but right now lets get out of here and find a safe place to camp for the night"

Max "right" they then head off

To be continued


	3. fire temple

After an hour of walking Max Zoe and rex came to the temple to see the front of it had the symbol of fire on it

Rex "this most be the fire temple"

Max looking for a hole with on for on of there stones "that's ever clear Rex now we need to find the key hole"

Zoe finding a hole shaped like one of there stones "found it" her then put her stone in it making the temple doors open

Max putting his hand on Zoe's shoulder "nicely done Zoe"

Zoe blushing "thanks Max" she and Max then shared a quick kiss

Rex "ok now lets head in" they then stepped into the temple making the doors close and on the back of the doors the glowing words 'you may only enter throw this door' appeared

Max "looks like we'll have to head out the back door"

Rex "ya" he then turned around to see the inside of the temple looked like it had a small village in it

Zoe "Looks like the temples guardians have family and friends with them to help then guard the crystal"

Max "yes but now let's see where we have to go" he then looked at the gem in his swords handle to see it pointing to the door on the north side of the temple so max said "looks like we're heading that way" they then head there to see a plate form a giant hole and on the other side with no way of getting it was the red crystal

Rex "well this isn't good"

Zoe "ya" she then looked to see something written on the sealing "wait there's something on the sealing it says to prove you're the guardians learn to the fourth powers of your weapons to get the crystal"

Rex finding something written on the walls "here it says let the weapons be your guide"

Max "I think we're so pose to lessen to our weapons" he then closed his eyes

Rex "how are we going to do that"

Max draw his sword and said "reviling thunder" his sword blade then glow yellow as a brick In the wall glow yellow as while making a secrete door open on that part of the wall making Rex and Zoe's jaws drop

Zoe "how did you do that?" she asked form shock

Max opening his eyes "I just closed my eyes and let my sword be my guide"

Rex "ok let's just get going" they then looked down in the secret door to see a stair case heading down so they went down the stairs and they came to a room with 80 targets on the wall

Zoe reading the writing on the walls "to proceed hit all the targets at once with an arrow"

Rex "well you're the only one with an arrow Zoe so this ones yours" he said point out what was as clear as day

Zoe "but how can I hit all 80 targets at once"

Max helping Zoe draw her bow and arrow "so just close your eyes and lessen to your bow it'll guide you"

Zoe closing her eyes "ok," and after a couple of seconds she fired her arrow and said "thorn arrow" 160 thrones then shot out of her one normal sized arrow, and ever thorn turned into an arrow and hit all 8 targets twice making a door open

Rex "that was awesome" he said not knowing what to say

Zoe jumped for joy and said "finally I have a second attack"

Max putting his hand on Zoe's shoulder "I told you your bow and arrow would be just as strong as my and Rex's weapons"

Zoe "ya you did" she and Max then share a quick kiss be fore they and Rex head on throw the newly opened door to come to a room that only had a door with a key hole that looked like a bigger version of Rex's shield

Max reading the writing on the door "grow the shield to face the guardian"

Rex "well form that it's clear my shield can grow" he then put his shield in the key hole and said "shield grow" his shield then grow to twice its normal size filling the hole in the door making the door open

Max as he Zoe and Rex headed throw the door "well to face our first guardian" they then walked into the last room to see the guardian

The guardian was get and ugly the lower body was that of a 4 legged dinosaur but it's upper body was that of an apes, he had 4 arms and the head of a goat and was twice the size of chomp in his full grow form

The fire guardian roared as all 4 of its fist became covered be fire it then said "no dinosaurs may battle here" he then opened his mouth and breathed fire upon them

Rex jumping in front of his friends and saying "shield grow" his shield then grow so big it covered Rex, Max, and Zoe

Zoe firing an arrow over the shield "Thorn arrow" 169 smaller arrows then shot out of her arrow

The guardians then throw a fire ball destroying all of the arrows

Zoe "oh crap my attacks can't do anything against this guy"

Max drawing his sword and pointing it at the guardian "Thunder bolt" he then his sword then shot a lighting bolt at the guardian hitting it dead on moving the guardian, back an inch

Rex turning his shield to normal "Wind cutter" he then throws his shield at the guardian so he added "shield grow" his shield then doubled in size the shield cut the guardian's two left side legs leaving a deep gash on them making it scream in pain

Max "look we don't want to fight you"

Rex "but we'll defend ourselves"

Zoe "and if it's a fight you wont you got one"

The guardian "then you past the test" this said Max Zoe and Rex where shocked

Max "Test?"

Zoe "you can talk"

Rex "WHAT THE"

The guardian "As a guardian it's my job to test all who inter here, the true guardians won't fight unless they need to" he then make a fire ball appear in his hand opening the door to the crystal he then grabbed the crystal and walked over to Max Zoe and Rex so he said "the Fire crystal is yours guardians" he then handed max the crystal

The door out of the temple then opened

Max to the fire guardian "thank you"

The guardian "your welcome" Max Zoe and Rex then walked out of the temple

The fire Guardian "good luck guardians you'll need it"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Malco<p>

We see Malco walking into lord Nazmul throne room

Malco bowing to his master "master we have captured 3 strangers with temple keys"

Nazmul "good now send me armies to the temples and have commander Bishamon after the guardians"

To be continued


	4. snared

We join Max Zoe and Rex in a dojo lessening Raptorcon

Raptorcon "and so the original guardians sent there children throw the portal to your world so they would be safe, to live and ground tell there children's children would be need to become the new guardians"

Rex "so our parents ancestors came form this world"

Raptorcon 'that is right Rex"

Max "that explains a lot about my dad"

Zoe to Max "you took the words right out of my mouth dear"

Rex "this is good and all but what else to you have for us Raptorcon"

Raptorcon "the dojos are all connected so you can leave the fire crystal here and it can be teleported to any other dojo"

Max putting the fire crystal in a tube on the dojo wall "good then its safe here"

Rex "I still can't believe we got the first crystal already we're 1/6 done"

Raptorcon "don't; get cocky Rex the temple guardians are the guardian dinosaurs of the first guardians some unlike the fire guardian have gone mad form being in the temple"

Zoe "he's right Rex, this quest is only going to get harder"

Rex "Right sorry"

Max" but I don't get it if the original 6 guardians sent there kids to our world why where only me Zoe and rex brought here"

Raptorcon "only the youngest of there children where sent to the other world the oldest remained here so there are still 3 other guardians waiting to meet you on your journey"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in lord Nazmul place we see a human with white hair in a black body suit with blood red armor over it in a metal mask talking to a humanoid T-rex<p>

The human like T-rex was dressed in a black medieval outfit with red roman armor and a blue cape

The human like T-rex " I commander Bishamon have called you hear today Snare the bounty hunter to kill the guardian if you do so you well be give treasure beyond your wildest dream"

The human in armor "I don't know I have some wild dreams" said the hunter named Snare

Bishamon "Snare bring me there heads and you shall name your own price"

Snare in a Darth Vader like voice "now that what I like to hear" he then put a metal gauntlet onto his right hand the gauntlet looked like a demonic claw "my soul claw will now only kill them but it well fiesta upon there souls giving me there power like with all of my pray" he then got up existed the place and hopped on what looked like a speeder bike form star wars and he took off

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Max Zoe and Rex<p>

We see them walking throw a valley

Max drawing his sword "Zoe looked" he yelled as a humanoid dinosaur with a sword jumped out and tried to cut zoe in half so max cut the human like dino in half making it turn into mist and return to a human like figure on top of the valley wall

Right a way rex and Zoe took out there weapons

The figure "well done let me intrados myself I an snare "he then jumped down and held out his gauntlet "and this is my soul gauntlet everyone I've ever beaten soul is trapped in it's gem letting me call upon them to do my bidding, it also lets me live and stay young as long as there's a soul in it" it's gem then glow making 3 human warriors appear

The first one was a woman in a red top with the symbol of fire on it black shorts with a red skirt over it, she also had red boats and green hair her weapons where to daggers

The second one was a man in an all black out fit with the symbol of earth on it he had black hair and was holding an Axe

The last one was a man too he had blue hair, and he was dressed in a black shirt with the symbol of water on it he also had a blue jacket, blue pants and black boats, he was holding a double pointed spear

Snare "as you can see I already gotten the guardian fire, water and earth and now they work for me and after I defeat you 3 I'll have all 6 guardians, then the guardian cannon well be my as well"

Zoe "guardian cannon?" she asked

Max "zoe that can wait"

The 3 mind controlled guardians got in fighting possession

Rex "looks like the guardians are going to be fighting the guardians"

Max faced the fire guardian

Zoe faced the water guardian

Rex face the earth guardian

Snare "this is going to be good"

To be continued


	5. gaurdains vs guardians

Max faced the fire guardian

Zoe faced the water guardian

Rex face the earth guardian

Snare "this is going to be good"

Max's fight

The female fire guardian ran at max and throws one of her daggers as she said "knife strike" her one dagger then turned into 100 daggers

Max took cover behind a bolder draw his sword and stuck the tip of his sword into the grand and said "lighting wave" lighting then shot form his sword into the grand and the lighting traveled under grand to strike the fire guardian

The lighting shot out of the grand making the female guardian put the ends of her daggers together and she span the gained daggers as she said " fire shield" her spinning doubled blade dagger then became covered in flames becoming a shield that blocked the lighting

The female guardian then flipped over the bolder max was hiding behind and pulled her daggers appear as she tried to strike Max

Max rose his sword and blocked the attack he then kicked the girl away and jumped back to his feet and got ready for battle

The girl "inferno spine" she then turned into a human sized tornado of flames

Max point his sword at the flaming tornado "lighting bolt" a lighting bold then hit the tornado of flames making it turn back into the girl and the girl turn into red energy the red energy then reentered snares gauntlet

Zoe's fight

Zoe pulled out her bow and loaded it as the water guardian pulled his double blade spare in half to have two half sized spares

Zoe fired her arrow and said "Thorn arrow" her arrow then shot out 100 thorns that turned into arrows

The water guardian crossed the blades of his two half spares and said " Deep freeze" a beam then shot form the crossed spare heads that froze the arrows making them all shatter like glass

Zoe fired another arrow and said "Nature strike" her arrow then glow as a flow at 1000 m.p.h at the water guardian

The water guardian put his two spares together making a double bladed spare again he then span it and said "water shield" water then appeared around the spare turning the water into a shield that blocked Zoe's attack

Zoe made her bow grow the 5 times it's normal size and fired another arrow and said "nature thorn arrow strike" she said as her nature strike and thorn arrow attacks fussed making the giant arrow that she fired glow as it fired out glowing thorns that turned into 100 glowing giant arrows the arrows hit the water guardian making him turn into blue energy the energy then returned to snares gauntlet

Zoe then returned her bow and arrows to normal size

Rex's fight

The earth guardian hit his ax's blade on the ground and said "rock wave" a wave of rock then head right for rex

Rex holding his shield out "shield grow" his shield then grow gigantic blocking the attack he then returned his shield to normal size held it so it's center was facing the earth guardian "vortex shield" a vortex then appeared in the middle of his shield pulling the earth guardian to Rex

Rex as the earth guardian was a foot away "wind cutter" he then throw his shield and cut the earth guardian in half making him turn into purple energy and return to snares gauntlet

Rex Max and Zoe then regrouped to face snare

Snare raised his gauntlet making the 3 defeated guardians return

Max" but we just beat them"

Snare "they are souls you can't defeated souls you can fight them but they'll out last you" he then rose his gauntlet again and made 500 more warriors appear

Zoe "shit we're screwed"

Max cutting one of the warriors in half and grabbing the black energy it turned into "maybe not" the black energy then returned to snares gauntlet pulling max in with it

Snare "WHAT THE HELL"

Inside of snares gauntlet

We see max in a room covered in blue light and in the room are the 5oos trapped in the gauntlet held in place by rings of blue energy

Max looked at the fire guardian and the female warrior looked at max showing him her sad face so max draw his sword and said " I free your soul" as he cut the energy ring holding the fire guardian in place freeing her

Back in the out side world

The gem in snares gauntlet started to crack tell his gauntlet exploded destroying snares arm and freeing Max the other 3 guardians and the 500 other warriors the 500 warriors attacked snare as the now 6 guardians walked away

The fire guardian "thanks and my names May"

The water guardian "I am Dan"

The earth guardian "and my names Sam"

Max "I'm Max the girl with the pink hair is my girlfriend zoe and the boy with blonde hair is my best friend Rex" they then all shook hands and head off as snare screamed in pain

To be continued


	6. water temple chomp dies?

Dan Sam May Max Zoe and Rex came upon a fork in the road and there weapons where saying there's a temple on both roads

May to Max Rex and Zoe "looks like Dan Sam and me well take the path on the right you all take the path on the left"

Max "fine" they then split and went down the paths and soon Max Zoe and Rex came to the water temple and they found the key hole so Max put his lighting stone In the hole in the temple door making it open so they entered the temple to see a straight path to the other side of the temple to the crystal chamber so they walked into the room to see the water temple guardian

The guardian form the waist down was a giant snake tail, the upper have of it's body was like the gillman's body and it had the head of a shark

The water temple guardian "well there younglings if the crystal you wish to own pass my test of combat you most but one of you dinosaurs may face me"

Max "ok then dino slash Chomp come on out" he said Making chomp in his full grow size appear

Chomp then got ready to face the temple guardian

The water temple guardian "field change 7 seas" a barrier then appeared around the temple guardian and chomp and the barrier then became half field with water mean chomp now has to swim on the top while the water temple guardian can attack him form below

Rex "the test is a trick if chomp attacks"

Max cutting him off "he attacks himself"

Zoe "and if he does fight back we don't get the crystal and we'll never be able to go home"

Rex "well if chomps defeated maybe he'll return to the gauntlet like how he turned into a card back home"

Max "right Chomp go lighting strike"

The water temple guardian "shadow water strike" he then fired his attack making the water filled burrier explode and when the smoked cleaned max was throw into a wall as the crystal appeared with no sign of the temple guardian or chomp

Max fell to his knees and cried

Zoe held him Rex got the crystal as Sam Dan and May walked in

Sam "the other path was the long way here" they then saw what was going on

May "what did we miss"

Max cried as he heard in the back of his head chomps roar

We then zoom into Max to see a dark place in Max's mind where we see chomp roaring

To be continued

Jboy44 "sorry for the short chapter


	7. strange monster,Max is gone?

The next day we see Dan Sam and may brake away form Rex Zoe and Max do go find there dinosaurs at a dojo

We see Max is still in a mad mood form chomps death

Zoe putting a hand on max's shoulder "max its ok I'm here for you"

Max taking her hand "I know dear but no matter how hard I try I can't get the sound of chomps roar out of my head"

Zoe then gave Max a quick kiss on the lips and said "it's ok Max I'm here for you"

Max "thanks Zoe" he said as he Zoe and Rex continued on there way to the next temple the earth temple but they stopped when what looked like a flying boulder with 5 metal tentacles popped out of the ground and grabbed Zoe in one of its tentacles

Max draw his sword and called out "Thunder bolt" in a second making a bolt of lighting fire form his blade at the rock monster making it drop zoe Max then put his sword up and coot Zoe a second later

They then hear something 5 miles north of them as 5 more of these strange rock monsters appeared and in the back of Max's head he saw chomp in his fully grow form roaring in a desert as a thunder storm raged on so Max shacked to clear his mind of the thought

So Max Zoe and Rex Called out Pairs Ace and Drago to fight them as they headed to where the monsters where coming form and when they got there they saw a super skinny humanoid dinosaurs in a lab wearing a mechanical looking backpack to big for him to lift but wet he did and a gauntlet twice the size of his arm on his right hand working a machine that was making them the humanoid dino then turned to face them and said "AH the guardians so nice to see for I Dr, Zeta have finished my stone fight machine and by using the rock in this area it well make an almost limitless number of them all under my commanded" 20 more of the rock monsters appeared form the machine

Max heard his sword telling him something so he called out "light speed" he then turned into a thunder bolt and appeared be hind the Doctor and punched the machine making all of it crack

Dr, Zeta" What are they feeding you kids, my machine is made of a metal of my on creation it's harder then diamonds" he said as his machine stopped making the rock monsters and in no time the last of them where destroyed but the mad Doctor escaped while the battle was raging so Max Zoe and Rex put away there weapons and returned to Ace, Pairs and Drago and recalled them into there gauntlets and head off back on the path to the earth temple

Max to himself why do I feel like chomps closer then he has ever be to me he thought as unseen to all of them what looked like chomp's ghost was over shadowing Max

Later that night when they have set up camp for the night and there all sleeping in the dark of the night the silhouette of a monster with the body of a human a lizard like tail the head of a triceratops with chest and shoulder armor and it's left arm form the elbow down was bigger then it's right human arm and only had 3 fingers it's eyes where glowing as red as blood these monster ran form the camp as it dropped Max's sword

To be continued


	8. max and chomp fussed

Next day we see Zoe who's holding max's sword and rex looking for max calling his name as Sam Dan and May head off to the earth temple soon though they came to a human family of a father a mother and a son trying to get there horse like dinosaur draw wagon out of the mud

Rex he said as he made his shield grow and used it to push the wagon out of the mud "need a hand"

The man of the family "thanks you guardian we turned off the road to get away form those stone monsters"

Rex turning his shield to normal "your welcome and we handled those monsters"

The man's son "or you shore you didn't miss one"

One of the tentacled stone monsters then popped out of the ground and grabbed Rex Zoe, and the man

The man's son running "well that answers that"

Then out of the sky a monster that looked human but he had an orange dinosaur tail poking out of his black pants over his black shirt was an armor plate made of orange scales that covered his back and chest making it so he could not take off the black shirt under it on his shoulders where shoulder pads made of orange dinosaur scales, his hair was brawn and pushed back making it look like the head crest of a triceratops his face was covered in a scalely mask made of the same orange scales it's eyes looked like a visor witch only letting two glowing red orbs be seen where it's eyes where over the visor was thicker scales that had to horns growing form them, the mask also covered it's mouth and nose , and a 3rd horny grow form the tip of the cover where it's nose would be, it's left arm was human looking but form the elbow down the scales covered it making it look twice the size it should be and that hand only had 3 fingers, this monster scaled hand glow yellow and it roared "thunder fist" lighting then covered it's hand as he punched the stone monster's body destroying it making Rex and Zoe land on there feet but the monster catch the man and land on his feet

The man jumped out of the things arms and ran behind rex and yelled "monster" as max and Zoe got ready to fight

The thing then sadly said "that's right I'm nothing but a monster" it said in a voice that belongs to one Max Taylor as the mask and horns on it's face toe fell apart only leaving a small patch of scares on his cheeks and with the max gone we see the crying face of one Max Taylor

Zoe scared and crying "Max what happened to you"

Max "that should be clear Zoe the blast at the water temple some how fussed me and chomp together" he mask then reformed to cover his tears upon seeing Zoe's face so he turned around

Rex "wow Max you can't think of something to fix these"

Max "why would you help me I'm just a monster" and then like the hulk he jump away leaving a crying her eyes out Zoe and a stunned Rex behind

Meanwhile with max we see him with his mask off waking into the woods as he came to one of the guardian's dojos

But when he tried to enter an energy field throw him back 2 foot and the dojo said "only guardians may enter where, have a nice day"

Max "this day just keeps getting better first I'm a monster, now I'm no longer a guardian," he then hear a little girl say "you're not a monster you're a guardian" he then turned to see a little girl no older then 4 with green in a brawn shirt and pants and the little girls eyes where 100% black

Max "what's wrong with your eyes" he asked

The little girl looked at max but instead of seeing the moisturized of a dino human hybrid he had become she saw an angel standing and ever color she saw was white and blue for her eyes only sees someone's soul "there's nothing wrong with them, they're just special and my names Silva, mister Guardian and I'm lost can't you help me find my village"

Max raising his 3 fingered dinosaur hand "what makes you thin I'll help you"

Silva "because that's what guardian's do" she said happily

Max signed and said "ok but I don't wont anymore talk about guardian's ok"

Silva hopping on max's shoulder "ok mister" they then head off

Meanwhile with Rex and Zoe we see them in a dojo talking to Raptorcon about what's happened to Max

Zoe crying "and that's happened"

Raptorcon "your in luck for this happened to one of the original guardians, there's two ways to fix it one have him enter the lighting temple there the temples power over lighting well heal and return chomp and max to normal for the temples fix all that is wrong with the guardian of it's element and there dinosaurs"

Zoe "but that's 3 temples away isn't there anything else we can do"

Raptorcon 'the only other thing is for him to eat the rare rock at the village at this mountain's base this rock kills dinosaurs it would destroy chomp returning Max to normal"

Rex "ok but what about May Sam and Dan"

Raptorcon "I'm sorry to say but they where captured by Bishamon forces an hour ago, I fear they may never be half the guardian's you all are" his hologram then disappeared

Zoe wiping her tears "well then looks like we're going to that village"

Rex "ya sense it's at the bottom of the mountain Max mite be there"

Meanwhile with Silva and Max we see max walk up to the village at the base of the mountain throw the woods as not to be seen he then put Silva down and said "there your home now go back to your family"

Silva hugged Max's leg and said "thanks mister, now bye bye" she then run off into the village as she waved bye to Max

Max then turned around and started to walk away as he saw an army tanks like machines lead by general Bishamon coming down the mountain as he saw Zoe and Rex enter the village

Max "if I do something everyone well call me a freak and be scared of me like Zoe was " he then started to cry "but if I don't then Zoe Rex, Silva and this hole village is doomed" he then buried his head in his knees and debated against his self on what to do for an hour before the tanks arrived and he hear Zoe's voice scream 'MAX HELP' it was then he stood up and his mask reappeared and the red orbs that was his eyes throw his mask narrowed to show he was mad as hell and he wasn't going to take it anymore he then walked to the village

Meanwhile in the village

We see Rex and Zoe in a stand still because general Bishamon was holding Silva hostage

Silva Looked at the general and throw her eyes she saw a demon in all red colors so she said "monster, you're a monsters"

Bishamon "shut it brat I'm no monsters, so shut up before I kill you"

Rex "she's only saying what clear here" he said as his soldiers' handcuffed him and Zoe

Then one of the tanks at the rear exploded, and a roar was heard making everyone looked as more and more tanks where destroyed

Bishamon as Max with his mask on brakes throw the last tank "what is that thing" he said shocked by what he was seeing

Silva "that's my friend mister monster man he thought he was a monster but you're the monster"

Bishamon "shut it and pick your play mates beater that thing is hideous"

Zoe crying tears of joy upon seeing Max again even if it is like this as she looked at him with her love for him in her eyes "Max"

Max seeing the look in her eyes as all of Bishamon's 2000 humanoid dinosaur solders charged at him the first 200 charged at him with swords so when they where about to slash him he called out "lighting shield" a dorm of lighting then covered him and the lighting not only blocked the 200 blades but the lighting zapped the wielders of the swords sending them flying leaving only 1800 solders left

The next 200 charged at him wielding midrange weapons so Max raised his hand making his sword fly form it's case on Zoe's back and into his hand he then swung his sword and called out "lighting shock wave" his swing then sent a shock wave of thunder at the 200 solders attack him frying them leaving only 1600 solders left the next 200 charged at him on what looked like star wars speeder bikes equipped with laser lances so max looked at him as his 3 horns grow and he called out " tri-thunder" 3 rays of lighting then shot form his horns and the 3 beams fussed as it hit the solders charging at him leaving only 1400 of them left

The last of the solders all charged at him trying to over whelm him with numbers so make said "thunder clap" as he clapped his hands making a giant shock wave of lighting blast them all away his mask and horns then fell off showing he was out of power and reviling himself to be the strangest in this world and human dinosaur hybrid

General Bishamon then let go of Silva and ran for the hills with what was left of his army as Zoe ran over and hugged Max and Rex put his hand on his friends shoulder

Rex "Max there's a special rock here that kills dinosaurs if you eat it then chomp well be destroyed and you would be returned to normal"

Max "I'm not going to kill chomp"

Zoe hold max tight "then we'll just have to wait tell we get the lighting temple so it can heal both you and chomp, and Max just so you know I well love oyu to matter what"

Max smiling "that's good to know zoe" he and zoe then kiss

To be continued


	9. earth temple

Later we see max Zoe and Rex arrive at the earth temple to see Nazmul's forces where covering the front entrance top the temple so they snuck around back and found the temples back door

Zoe put her stone in the key hole making the back temple door open and the guardians stepped into the temple to see it's guardian best

The guardian of the earth temple was giant, form the waist down he was a spider form the waist up he was some kind of hairless ape

Rex "holly spider-monkey"

The earth temple guardian "ya I haven't heard that one before" he said sarcastically as he pulled out his staff

Max "well that's just grate a sarcastic centaur" he said sarcastically

The earth temple guardian "no more talk time for battle pick if you fight with dinosaurs or your selves you have on hour to pick before I attack"

Zoe "why one hour"

The earth temple guardian taking out a banana "so me can have lunch" this triggered a sweat drop form Max Zoe and Rex

Max Zoe and Rex then huddled

Rex "I think we should use our dinosaurs"

Max "grate idea Rex just look what happened last time" he said point to himself

Zoe "then we should fight him ourselves"

Max "no Zoe then you could get hurt and I'm not having that" he said making Zoe blush

Rex "then what"

Max "let me I have chomps dino powers my mind and chomp's scale shell well protect me"

Rex "good point"

Zoe "ok then brake and good luck max" they then brake apart

Max to the earth temple guardian as his battle mask appears "I'll fight you guardian of the earth temple "

The earth temple guardian finishing his bananas "ok then" he then pulled out a giant staff

Max draw his sword

Max and the temple guardian then looked each other in the eye and start a stair down

Rex "oh crap a stair down this is going to take forever"

Zoe "just, have a little patience Rex"

2 hours of stair down later that fight became

Max covered his sword in lighting as his blade clashed with the earth temple guardian's staff they match each other in power and in the speed of there attacks, causing them to get no where fast for the next 6 hours making both Max and the temple guardian to become out of breath

The earth temple guardian soon panted out "take the crystal for a fight like this you've earned it" he then throw max the crystal

Max as his battle mask falls apart "thanks" he then past out" forcing max and Zoe to drag him out of the temple

5 hours later Nazmul's forces finally find the key hole for the front door and when they put there stone in it the door ups and the temple guardian attacks them saying "the guardians got the crystal 5 hours ago dumbasses"

To be continued


	10. lemon chapter don't read if your not 18

Later that night max wakes up in a tent with Zoe sleeping on his chest so max rapped his human arm around her and kissed her on the head making Zoe blush as she slowly start to wake up

Zoe smiled and closed her eyes once more as she snuggled into max's chest happily as she said his name in a half awake moan this made max blush and the blush made the scales armor on his chest and dinosaur arm this appear reviling his right arm to be human like but was still covered in orange scales the same logically most be the same for his chest and shoulders but Max nor Zoe could careless about that now

Max held Zoe close as he kissed her on the head and unknown to him his dinosaur tail rapped around Zoe's body

Zoe opened her eyes and look into max's eyes as she say "take me" this made 3 things happen to max, I he blushed, 2 his jaw dropped 3 he's eyes widened so all max could say was "what"

Zoe put her hand on the scales on the side of max's face "please Max I need you please take me as yours"

Max takes her hand into his scaled right hand and says "but you could get pregnant and I don't think as I am now I would have the control to pull out"

Zoe raps her arms around max's neck "then we'll just have to use the back door then" she said blushing at the thought as did max

Max "Are you shore you wont this Zoe"

Zoe taking off long gloves "yes" she then took off her green vest as max took off his shirt reviling his chest and shoulders where covered in orange scales

Zoe removed her vest and shirt as max removed her pants, her green shirt and her shoes and socks so Zoe was now only in her green bra and panties so Max and Zoe kissed again

Max then unhooked Zoe's bra making it falls to the ground reviling Zoe's big beautiful breasts making max blush

Zoe shaking her breasts in Max's face "do you like what you see Max"

Max nodded his head as he looked at Zoe's breasts making two things happen on his dick got hard and two Zoe shack form latch of comfort so seeing this max moved his head to her right breasts and start to lick nibble and suck on her right nipple making Zoe moan and not wonting to leave her other breasts alone, he put his right scaled hand on Zoe's left breast and started playing with it making Zoe moan louder

Zoe moaned louder as max felt her nipples getting hard so max laid her down and moved down her body leaving be find a trail of kisses but when he got to her panties Max looked Zoe in the eye asking permission before going on Zoe just nod

Max then removed Zoe's panties reviling her wet hairless pussy and right away Max start to lick Zoe's pussy

Zoe start to moan form to feel of max's tongue on her untouched tunnel and her moans only got louder as max started to move his tongue in and out of her wet hole, in other words she just couldn't last so she came all over Max's face

Max licked up Zoe's cum and said "you taste good Zoe" this made Zoe blush as Max helped her up

Zoe then laid Max down as she unzipped his pants and said "now it's your turn Max"

Max then removed his boats and socks

Zoe then removed his pants and boxers freeing Max's foot long rock hard dick and the site of it Made Zoe's eyes widen and all she could say was "Max it's so big" she said with a giant blush on her face making Max blush

Zoe start to rub it making max moan and pretty soon Zoe start to move her head closer and closer to the head of Max's not so little man and when she was close enough she start to lick Max's dick making him moan louder and after that zoe start to move it into her mouth and sock on it as she licks making Max's moans grow

Zoe took all 12 inches of max's dick into her mouth making her gag a little as she sucked it

Max knowing he can't take anymore "Zoe I'm going to cum" he moaned out as he came deep in Zoe's throat making zoe spite his dick out and gag on his cum so max patted her on the back to help her catch her breath

Max "Zoe are you ready"

Zoe getting down on her hands and knees "I'm as ready as I'll ever be" with that max slowly start to move his dick into Zoe's but making Zoe tear up and moan in pain so Max slowed down to give her time to get use to it but after a while Zoe got use to it and Max start thrusting his dick in and out of Zoe's but making both of them moan

Max start to thrust into Zoe's warm tight ass faster and hard as he felt himself start to lose control over his thrust and he was soon moving it in and out of Zoe's but so hard Zoe's screams of pain could be heard 5 miles away and pretty soon Zoe Came letting out an even louder scream as she did so, then Max Fallowed Zoe's lead and came deep inside of Zoe's but making Zoe scream pleasure Max then pulled out and Zoe fell to the ground

Max pulled Zoe into his arms and held her as she fell asleep

To be continued


	11. the alpha gang?

Next day we see Max Zoe and Rex coming up to a town but also a problem the town's people would freak out at a human dinosaur hybrid

Rex "ok now how are we going to hid Max's changes"

Max "well last night I found out I can retract my scale armor into my skin but where the armor use to be there well be scales there, so the only thing we have to hid is the scales on my hand face and my tail" with that said he retracted his scale armor into his skin

Zoe "now what do about the scales you can see on your hand face and the tail" she then snapped her fingers and said " I got it" she then took our one of the tents sheets and rapped the brown clock looking think around max to hid his tail and the scales on his hands

Rex "now what to do about the face scales"

Max taking the one of the sleeping bags and ripping a long peace of the white fabric off he then rapped it around his face making him look like he's wearing a scarf but it did cover his face so he was good to go into the town

Rex "you look like a freak Max but you should be good to go into the town"

Max surged and said "what ever let's just get this over with" with that said they then entered the town to see it was almost a ghost town and the ones that do live there are scared shitless of demons monsters dinos and witches and they throw anyone who's different in jail so they can burn them at the steak later so it's a good thing max is hiding his scales and who else do see in the town's jail two hours form being burned at the steak Ed Zander and Ursula, a.k.a the alpha gang

Zoe "now this is not surprising"

Rex "you said it Zoe"

Max "yeah saw it coming"

Zander 'ok why's with the fashion change and how come your not in here" he wined out

Ursula to Zoe "How the hell did you gets an outfit like that"

Ed looking at max "what's wrong with you do you have a cold or something"

Max then walked around to the back of the jail

Rex "you know we have to save them right Zoe"

Zoe "ya Max is on it" just then the back of the jail the alpha gang was in was destroyed by max in his armored and masked human dino hybrid form making the alpha gang faint and scream " MONSTER" max then surged and grabbed them and said "we just going to drop them outside of the town" he said as he throw them out of the town he then dropped his mask and retracted his armor and but his cloak and scarf back on and rejoined Rex and Zoe and said "there safer now let's just head to the wind temple already"

Zoe then grabbed Max's scaled hand as both of them and Rex headed out throw of the town and to the wind temple

To be continued


	12. end nears

With our heroes Max Zoe and Rex arriving at the air temple

Rex finding the key hole "ok up once we're done here we're off to the lighting temple and to get you back to normal max old buddy" he said as the temple door opened then entered the temple to see the words 'attacks of old may not be used to move forwards one most learn 3 attacks a new' the door of the temple then closes as they enter the room

Max scratching the scales on the side of his faces "looks like we have to learn 3 new attacks to move on to the temple guardian"

Zoe" but is it 3 attacks each of one for each of us "

Rex "good question"

Max "let's just try to figure out one new attack on our weapons each if that does work it means we all need to learn 3 new attacks" he said as he draw his sword

Zoe taking out her bow and loading it "right"

Rex holding out his shield "good plan"

Zoe fired her arrow and said "arrow rain" her arrow then became a thousand arrows and fell to the ground like rain

Rex was right under the arrows and said "wing shear" a spear of wind then formed around him cutting the arrows when they heat him so much they where dust

Max pointing his sword to the temple wall "lighting crusher" a giant lighting ball then shot form his sword and destroyed the temple wall reviling the temple guardian the wind temple guardian looked like a human sized snake with arms

The temple guardian "my test was a test or straight but you've clearly passed that" he then handed max the wind crystal

Zoe" well that was easy"

Max "yes too easy are you shore you'll just give it to us"

The temple guardian "yes"

Rex picks up another glowing wind crystal form the guardian's chamber "you tried to fake us out "

The temple guardian "well that was the test now take the real crystal and get out of here"

Max Zoe and rex then left

Meanwhile with lord Nazmul

We see his palaces in ruins and general Bishamon standing over a defeated and broken lord Nazmul

Bishamon "it's funny you're the lord but I was able to get the lighting and nature crystals right form under your nose and I've gained there power I shall now rule" he then leaves

Nazmul sees the dead body of Malco and a green energy leaves Nazmul's body and enters Malco's

Malco then stands up once more

Meanwhile two days down the road with Max Zoe and Rex we see they are entering the lighting temple and as soon and Max stepped into the temple he and Chomp split returning them to normal

Max happily toughed his face to feel the scales where gone he then said "chomp return" his dinosaur chomp then returned to his gauntlet as Zoe throw her arms around him they then saw something they scared them the temple guardian that looked like a triceratops with a snake head was on it's side dying right away they ran to the guardian's side

The lighting temple guardian "Bishamon has betrayed Nazmul him and his force entered the temple and took the crystal here and in the nature temple he's going to free the evil crèche the very beast that slit the worlds into the world of humans and the world of dinosaurs you most free may Dan and Sam for the only hope for beating the Crèche if all 6 guardians combine there weapons to form the guardian cannon powered but most if not all of the crystals" the temple guardian then died


	13. journey's end

Jboy44 "here's the last chapter before the epilogue

Meanwhile in one of Nazmul's prison camps we see the guards guarding Sam Dan and May's cell being knouted out cooled by Rex's shield as Max runs in and frees Sam Dan and May

May "thanks guys"

Zoe walking in with there weapons "it's nothing" and with that said May reclaimed her daggers, Sam took back his double bladed spear and Dan grabbed his ax

Rex "good now let's go" they then race out of the prison camp and off to one of the dojos

Once at the dojo Dan laid his ax down with the blade on the ground

Zoe put her bow on top of the ax making them fuss together

Sam split his double blade spear in half turning it into two sais, he then put them under Zoe's bow one on the right side the other on the left side with the blades face backwards they then fussed to the bow

May then placed her daggers next to Sam's sais making them too fuss to Zoe's bow

Max then laid his sword down on Dan's ax with the blade facing out it then fussed there

Rex then placed his shield on Max's sword handle and his shield fussed there completing the guardian cannon

Raptorcon's hologram then appears and says "now place the crystal peace you have on Zoe's bow"

Max then placed two crystals on the right side of Zoe's bow and the other two on the left side of the bow and the whole thing started glowing

Raptorcon "remember the guardian cannon only has 5 shots use one for Bishamon's forces, one for the Crèche, and one for Nazmul for I know he is not gone yet"

Max "so we only have 2 spare shots if we miss"

Raptorcon "yes, but remember when all 6 crystals are together the shock way would be enough to kill the Crèche, along with returning you Zoe and Rex home"

May "then I guess we better head out"

Dan "right" Max then grabs the guardian cannon as he Zoe, Rex May Sam and Dan head out

Raptorcon "good luck guardians you'll need it" his hologram then disappeared

Meanwhile with Bishamon

We see General Bishamon going to the temple of the end where the Crèche's is sealed away (a giant hole in the ground 1000 feet deep with a metal lid half ways down)

Bishamon grabs the lighting and nature crystals and throws them into the beast's tomb and says "by the power of the crystal shards Grate Crèche come forth and serve your new master" with that a giant tentacle broke throw the metal lid sealing the beast as what looked like Malco appeared

Malco in Nazmul's voice "long time no sees Bishamon" he said reliving Nazmul stolid Malco's body and plans on using it's straight to destroy Bishamon for betraying him

But little did they know to them Max Zoe Rex Sam Dan and May where watching form the mountain tops

Max" perfect if we aim for the Crèche's we can take them all out with one shot" with that said they all put one hand on the guardian cannon and they all said "right"

The 6 of them then shouted "Guardian cannon fire" the cannon then fired and hit the Crèche's as the squid like monster rose free destroying it taking Nazmul , Bishamon and Bishamon's force with it and in the blast Max Zoe Rex Sam Dan and May where knocked out

Max Zoe and Rex found them selves back in there normal cloths holding there dino holders with chomp ace and pairs in there baby dinosaur forms in a world of nothing but white and they see Raptorcon in the flesh

Raptorcon "Well done guardian's your shot force the Crèche's seal to restart pulling it Nazmul and Bishamon with his army and all into the seal and now that the crystal has finally been united it shall send you all home as you came here with only the memories to know this happened then the crystal shall disappear so the evil of my world shall forever be sealed thanks to you" he said as the crystal that brought them there appeared

Max grabbed Zoe's hand

Raptorcon "the ones you call the alpha gang shall not remember anything, and now I may finally rest in peace and it's been over 5000 years in the making well better late then never" he said as a portal to the D-team's hometown opened " now go home guardians and rest you've earned it"

Rex then walked throw the portal and fallowed by Max and Zoe holding hands and kiss as they walked throw the portal home once they where throw the portal closed and the crystal and Raptorcon faked away for ever

To be continued in epilogue


	14. end lemon

Jboy44 "here's the epilogue"

Max Zoe and Rex walking home

Max holding hands with Zoe "that was a strange adventure"

Zoe "you said it Max" she then kissed Max on the check

Rex with his hands in his pockets "I don't get it where there for a good 2 mouths and it's only a minute after we left"

Zoe as they all come up to the Taylor family home "yeah that is weird, anyways my parents are out of town so can I stay with you Guys" she said making Max Blush

Rex "well Aki and Spike are out of town too so what do you think Max"

Max's face light up like a rocket as he nodded yes

Zoe blushes "thanks"

Later that Night

Max was in his pjs in bed when he felt a pare of arms rap around him and Max blushed when he hear Zoe's voice say "I wont you Max" Max then looked back to see Zoe crawled into his bed naked

Max rolled over as Zoe unbuttoned his night shirt and kissed him making Max blush more

Zoe removed the covers form them and unbuttoned Max's sleep pants, and pulled them off

Max's blushes was giant after all Zoe was Naked in his bed they were uncovered and she was taking his pants off leaving him in only he's boxers and Zoe Just covered her mouth and blushed when she saw there was a foot long bulge in his Boxer like Last time but Zoe thought it was only that big because he was fussed with Chomp

Zoe blushing "Max you're really that big I thought it was form being fussed to chomp" she said not believing it

Max Blushes more and nods as he takes his boxer's off freeing his foot long rock hard dick making them both naked

Zoe turned around and got on her knees and said "ok well seeing as we've done this before let's skip the foreplay and go right where I wont it" she then used her fingers to spread her the lips of her pussy open

Max got on his knees put his hands on Zoe's hips and slowly moved his dick into Zoe's pussy and thanks to Zoe never having anything in there before it was hurting her a little making her whimper a little and when Max got to her hymen he gave a hard thrust making it making zoe Scream out in pain and he was only half way in and she was already screaming and crying in pain so Max licks up her tears and remained still to give her time to august and pretty Zoe Zoe's moans of pain slow turned into moans of pleasure

Zoe moans out "max I'm ready" with that Max start moving his penis in and out of Zoe's pussy slowly and gently to get her use to it making her moan his name over and over as he slowly started to go a little harder and a little bit faster

Max Soon started going harder and faster making Zoe scream in pain and he just couldn't stop himself

Zoe Moans/scream out "MAX THAT"S TO HARD PLEASE SLOW DOWN YOUR HURTING ME" and as she moaned/ screamed that her hips kept moving back and forth meeting Max's dick with each of his thrusts

Max moans out "I can't stop Zoe I'm sorry" he said crying a little as felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax

As for Zoe the feeling of Max's foot long rock hard rod pounding into her as her hips slide back as he thrust up had finally gotten to her so with one loud scream she came and right away she raped her legs around max's hips so he didn't pull out

Max holding in his climax and moaning out "Zoe please let me pull out I don't; wont to get you pregnant"

Zoe moaning out "please Max I love you and I want your baby and besides this moment can't be missed" with that said she felt Max Cum and she moaned his Max's warm cum filled up her womb Zoe then removed her leg's form max's waist and Max pulled out of her making the mix of both of there cum to gush out of Zoe's pussy

Max and Zoe then collapsed kissed and held each other

Soon max pulled out of Zoe's pussy and thrusted his dick into Zoe's but making her moan his name as he moved it in and out and all he said was" that's right moan my name"

Zoe then let out a loud moan as Max went harder and faster and the harder and faster max when the louder Zoe's moan's of pleasure got, and with each of her moans Zoe called out Max's name and soon she came again and Max fallowed suit and came in her but he then pulled out they then gave each other a loving kiss

Max braking the kiss "Zoe did you mean it"

Zoe pants out "mean what"

Max "you know you said you wonted to have my baby"

Zoe catching her breath and blushing "yes I meant it but not right now"

Max "good" he and Zoe then shared one last loving kiss before they fell a sleep

The end

Jboy44 "well that's it everyone see you in my next story"


End file.
